personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Legacy/Summary
Episode 112: Legacy Act I Reese arranges to meet with Carter at a diner, and she apologizes for betraying him to the CIA. She warns Reese that she has rules as a cop that she won’t break for him, but she does want to know more about what he does. Reese makes it clear to her in response that there’s no going back once he tells her, and avoids answering her question about where he gets his information. He hands her a piece of paper with a name on it, and explains that the woman, Andrea Gutierrez, is a civil litigator. Andrea has a sealed juvenile record and Reese wants Carter to get it for him. She reminds him about her rules again and Reese tells her that she’ll have to choose between maintaining the rules or saving a life. After giving her a cell phone to contact him, Reese leaves. Back at the library, Finch warns Reese that they can’t tell Carter about the Machine, the source of their information. He checks Andrea’s background and reports that she owes over $70,000 and suspects that she might have borrowed money from the wrong person. Currently, Andrea is pursuing cases against the state for mistreatment of prisoners, and has lost six cases to date. Reese follows Andrea as she goes to court, representing convict Terrence King against claims that he violated his parole by using drugs. After the judge grants a delay, Terrence insists that he’s innocent and asks Andrea if she can bring his son Jacob to see him and she promises to do so. As Terrence is taken back to prison he sees his parole officer, Dominic Galuska, and asks for his drug test that the officer took. Galuska says that there’s nothing he can do since they found the drugs in Terrence’s apartment, and that he should have been more careful. Andrea then goes to the DFS and talks to her friend Chris Scollard asking him to find Terrence’s missing blood test. He promises to help but his boss, Gloria Copeland, comes over and complains that she’s taking time away from his work and that Andrea isn’t going through proper channels to get Terrence’s file. Andrea goes to a bar and meets some friends while Reese clones her phone. He’s interrupted when Carter calls from the station to tell him that Andrea was convicted on larceny charges in high school. Meanwhile, Fusco is watching her act suspicious and calls to warn Reese, who tells him not to worry about it. After Reese cuts off Carter, Finch asks if it’s a good idea to keep Fusco and Carter in the dark about each other, and Reese tells him that it’s safer that they don’t know each other’s involvement. Andrea leaves the bar and Reese spots a man following her. He tackles the man as he draws a gun while Andrea continues on, oblivious. The would-be killer manages to get the upper hand on Reese because of the latter’s recent gunshot wounds and runs away. Reese discovers that the killer dropped a bottle of anabolic steroids and tells Finch that the man will certainly try again. Act II Back at the library, Reese discovers that Finch has stepped outside. He starts to hack Finch’s computer but quickly moves away when his partner comes back in. Reese suspects that the killer might be an angry ex-con that Andrea represented and Finch agrees to check the files. However, he gets a call and tells the person that he’ll be right there and then tells Reese to keep an eye on Andrea until he returns. At the station, Finch picks up Will Ingram, his dead partner’s son. Will was arrested for underground gambling and Finch bailed him out. The two men share a warm paternal embrace. Carter finds an envelope from Reese with the steroid bottle inside. He calls her and asks her to trace the steroids, figuring that the killer works out at a local gym. Carter agrees but eyes Fusco nervously across the room. She warns Reese that people are watching her but he assures Carter that she has nothing to worry about. Reese then goes to see Andrea pretending to be an ex-con that wants to file a case against the state. He spills his coffee and when she goes to get paper towels, he replaces her key fob with an identical model equipped with an electronic tracking device. Finch is back at the library and ties into the GPS, and refuses to discuss with Reese where he was. While Reese claims that a prison guard injured his back and complains about his current boss, Finch listens in and hacks her computer. Andrea agrees to take Reese’s case but says that she has another appointment to make and leaves. In prison, Andrea arrives with Terrence’s son, who has been staying in a foster home. Terrence assures Jacob that he’ll be out soon and then talks to Andrea privately about the missing blood test. She warns him that even if she can get it, it won’t necessarily clear him on the possession charge. However, Andrea promises that she’ll stand by him because everyone deserves a second chance. Carter calls Reese with the names of three gyms where the steroids are used. He checks out the first two and spots the killer at the third. When he goes up to the killer the man fights back but Reese is ready for him. When he realizes that he’s outmatched, the killer tries to escape but is hit by a truck and killed. Act III Reese returns to the library as Finch confirms that the killer was Alonso Garcia, an ex-con who also had Galuska as his parole officer. As Reese goes to track down Galuska from the parole office, he calls Carter, who is less than thrilled that Reese left a dead body for her. Reese tells her that he took the dead man’s wallet and that he had $10,000, his payment for the hit on Andrea. Reese tracks down Galuska who is shaking down another parolee for 30% of his salary. Reese knocks Galuska out, puts him in his car, pours cheap booze on him and then calls 911 pretending to be Galuska reporting that he has been drinking and may be a danger to himself. Finch and Will go to Will’s loft, which Finch has been holding for him. Will admits that he plans to sell the loft and he never liked it since his father Nathan moved there after the divorce. Will asks Finch about his job in insurance, having no idea what his friend really does, and explains that he plans to leave the country to continue his work as a doctor and help other people. As they talk, Reese is outside taking photos. Carter calls to complain that he framed Galuska. When Reese tells her what Galuska was doing, Carter confirms that there have been other parolees who claimed that Galuska framed them. Fusco also calls in with concerns about Carter and Reese tells him that he’ll be taking a break because Reese has a different job for him. Reese goes to see Andrea and finds her cruising dating web sites. He tells her that Galuska is his new parole officer and keeps searching his office trying to send him back to jail. Andrea tells him to call the next time it happens and she’ll be there for him. Reese comments about the dating sites and Andrea misunderstands. She tells him that she doesn’t date clients (anymore), and Reese comments that she was born in New York and is practicing law there. When he wonders why she doesn’t leave, Andrea says that she was taught not to run away and that everyone deserves a second chance. Carter interrogates Galuska and comments on how most of his clients end up behind bars. When she points out that he recently bought a new truck, Galuska claims that he came into some money from a dead aunt and that it’s all legitimate. When Carter pursues the matter, suggesting that he hired someone to kill Andrea, Galuska denies it and asks for his lawyer. That night, Carter calls to tell Reese how Galuska’s interrogation went. Reese admits that he stole Galuska’s computer while Carter was interrogating him, hangs up, and takes it to Finch. The programmer checks the bank records and confirms that Galuska received kickbacks each time he sent a parolee back to prison. The records also show that Galuska withdrew just under $10,000 at the same time that Garcia went after Andrea, enough to avoid drawing IRS attention. There’s been a second withdrawal and the two men realize that Galuska has hired another killer to go after Andrea and he is still out there. Andrea is at the NYU law library when the second killer comes after her, but Reese arrives in time to take out the man. Reese says that he no longer needs her services, but she might need his. Act IV Reese takes Andrea to a safehouse. When she wonders what he’s doing, Reese says that he gives people second chances too. Meanwhile, Finch confirms that the second killer is also one of Galuska’s parolees. Reese tells Andrea that Galuska framed Terrence and Andrea confirms that Galuska lost Terrence’s drug test. He gives her an extendible baton and tells her to stay put, and Andrea assures him that she can take care of herself. Reese sets up a meeting with Carter and she informs him that all of Galuska’s parolees are single parents. Their children went into foster homes and the foster parents received $800 a month to cover expenses. She calls in Jacob King’s foster parents, Paul and Melissa Kinsey, who reportedly have six foster children. The Kinseys say that everything is fine and they don’t know Galuska or Gloria at the DFS. Carter points out that they only have a one-bedroom apartment for themselves and six children and demands answers. Paul finally admits that Jacob is the only child they are watching and that they are filing false records on the other five. Melissa tells her husband to shut up and Carter realizes that Galuska is working with someone at DFS. When the Kinseys refuse to talk further, Carter gets a call from Finch. He tells her to step out in the hallway and then says that she should let them make their one phone call. Finch has confirmed that Gloria signed off all of the paperwork for the Kinseys and that when they warn Gloria, she’ll destroy the evidence... which is exactly what they want her to do. Next, Finch goes to the DFS and poses as a repairman. He puts a scanner inside of their shredder which will transmit an image of every shredded document to his computer and then leaves. Meanwhile, Terrence calls to tell Andrea that they’re moving him to a maximum security facility. Andrea assures her client that she’ll file an injunction and take stop the transfer. Back at the library, Finch calls Reese and tells him that Gloria is at the DFS destroying the evidence. He’s confirmed that Gloria is using the paperwork to create fake foster care homes making a quarter million dollars a month with the scam. However, Reese is following Gloria on the street and tells Finch that someone else must be the inside man at DFS. When Chris comes back to his office he finds Andrea waiting for him. She asks him to help file the injunction, but Chris draws a gun on her and explains that he’s the one who got Terrence transferred in the hopes of disposing of him for good to cover his tracks. Act V Finch tells Reese that Chris has faked Gloria’s signatures on the paperwork. Chris leads Andrea down to the basement storage archives, defending himself by insisting that the children were better off with their parents in prison. Andrea disagrees, saying that it was Terrence’s son that gave him the desire to reform and that everyone deserves a second chance. She manages to get the baton in her purse and hits Chris, and then runs off into the shelves. Reese arrives and shoots it out with Chris, wounding him in the shoulder. When Chris staggers upstairs to escape, Carter is waiting for him and puts him under arrest, ignoring Reese as he leads Andrea out. Andrea soon gets the charges dropped against Terrence. Reese comes in to congratulate her on winning her case and successfully suing the state for damages, of which she is entitled to 30% of 10 million dollars. She asks if he’s ever considered a less hazardous occupation. Reese tells her that he gives people second chances just like she does and walks away. Finch goes back to Will’s loft and discovers that he’s staying after all. He explains that he wants to find out more about his father, who he never really knew. Will now owns half of his father’s company, IFT, and that the lawyers were performing audits. Nathan shut down the company for seven years and produced something for the government at a fee of only $1. Will asks Finch if he knows anything about it and Finch says that he does not. At the library, Reese has looked up Will’s photo and discovered that he’s the son of Nathan Ingram. Finch calls and says that he’s taking a break and suggests that Reese do the same and Reese says that he sounds worried. In response, Finch says that there are some private things that he won’t tell Reese and Reese says that he understands. Once he hangs up, Reese gets a call from Fusco, who asks if his new job will be ending anytime soon. Reese tells him to keep at it until he has some answers, and Fusco continues following Finch. Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 1 Episode Summaries